A MUGGLE AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!
by Irish Bug
Summary: When a girl and her sisters stumble upon an odd little place, they soon find out many scary and enticing things about dreams coming true and books being real. Love at first site might apply here, interesting plotline. My mind works in odd ways. PG-13 for


A Muggle at the Quidditch World Cup!!  
  
By: Pip Baggins/Weasley :D  
  
  
  
A/N: This story came to me in a dream long ago. Maybe a year or two back. Well, I posted it on harrypotter.com and never finished. But I found some of it crumpled up in a drawer, so I decided to post it here. I will have to finish it now! MWAHAHAAAAA!! Sorry, I'm psychotic. Hey Autumn, I did it again! See what I do when I get bored?  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Marie Tilluvitar's Extremely Odd Dreams  
  
  
  
Marie threw her Harry Potter books into a backpack. They were joined by The Silmarillion and The Lord of the Rings series. Qiudditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them were also added. Yes, she was planing on reading bits of all of them on thier five week camping trip. The Tilluvitar family went to a campground in The Middle of Nowhere, southern California every year. She new her way around Tucalota Springs like the back of her hand. Except a stretch of land behind the space where they usually put the motor home. A land covered completely with trees. They were usually in the back, since this particular ground was for tent camping, but had four RV hookups in the back. They were usually the only people back there, though when they were crowded there were tents crawling up thier as- bumper....  
  
"This is just psychotic," mumbled Marie. She was just not looking forward to this trip.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Lilah, Marie's older sister. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh for cripes sake!" yelled Marie "Why haven't you moved out yet?"  
  
"Because I'm mooching off our parents!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. That explains it all!"  
  
"Yes, it does. Now come on!"  
  
She walked out of the room, doing her dance moves and saying something about how one looked like she was shooting an orc with a bow and arrow. Lilah was nineteen years old, four more than Marie. They also had a younger sister, Talia, who was fourteen. Marie felt so stick in the middle, but what could she do?  
  
"Yikes!" came Talia's voice from downstairs "You are so slow, Marie!"  
  
"I am getting my books, for your information!" retorted Marie.  
  
"Leave the fricken books!"  
  
"No no no no! I'll be bored out of my mind without them! You know Tucalota! Dirt and trees!"  
  
"Buggerosky!!" yelled Lilah from her room "Who's gonna feed the fish? Bugger-freakin-osky!"  
  
"Who cares!" said Talia, coming upstairs "We won those freakin things at your sixth grade Halloween carnival, and they're still here! Oma knows to feed them, yeesh!"  
  
Marie laughed and walked out of the door. She ran down the stairs, nearly falling on her face, and into the motor home. She couldn't believe it. She had gotten into the motor home before her sisters! They came in, still bickering about the bloody fish. They set out on the road, and Marie decided to switch places with Talia and lay on the couch. She quickly fell asleep, and had the most interesting dream....  
  
~*.*~  
  
She was sitting down on a log in the middle of nowhere. Seriously, she was in a field with no plants, no weeds, no buildings or people, and, somehow, no dirt. Things were swirling passed her, making her very dizzy. Then, with a flash of blinding green light, the log appeared near a tent with Marie still on it.  
  
She looked around and noticed people running about, here and there, screaming. She looked up into the sky and noticed the Dark Mark looming ominoulsy in the air above her.  
  
"This is odd," she said. Someone ran by with thier robes on fire. Marie almost laughed, but instead she stood up and wandered around the chaos.  
  
'This must be the Quidditch Worl Cup, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's fourth year.' She thought 'COOL!'  
  
She felt suddenly dazed, and with a swirl she was in front of a bunch of trees. She saw someone smiling at her from behind the leaves. He nodded his head towards a clearing behind him, beckoning her to come there with him.  
  
Marie stood rooted to the spot. This was just plain odd.  
  
A cool midnight breeze ruffled the boys red hair. He nodded his head towards the clearing again.  
  
"What?" whispered Marie.  
  
"Come on," he said "Now's the chance!"  
  
"What do you meen? Ron, have you gone mad? You should be scared out of your wits!"  
  
"You're not."  
  
"Uh, yeah. But that's OK, I'm not in the book! This never happened."  
  
"If I knew what you were talking about, I would tell you that I don't care."  
  
"That makes absolutely no sense, Ronald."  
  
"Oh, come on, Marie!"  
  
"Eek! You know me name!"  
  
"Of course," Said Ron. He was scaring Marie a little now. "That's because I love you,"  
  
His hand appeared from behind the leaves. He stretched it out and gave Marie a final 'come on' look.  
  
She didn't know what she was doing, or why she did it, but Marie found herself taking his hand and walking with him into the clearing. Maybe it was just because Ron Weasley is so darn sexy!  
  
'Nice,' thought Marie 'I think this is all going my way,'  
  
Ron turned and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yup," she said "Aaaaaaaall going my way."  
  
Ron smiled. It was a very seductive smile, though a happy one that looked on the virge of laughter.  
  
Soon enough, Marie and Ron were sitting in the clearing, Ron kissing all her problems away.  
  
Though it was quickly more than just kissing.  
  
Until a jolt pulled them apart....  
  
~*.*~  
  
"Oh, Ron!" came Lilah's voice from above Marie. She opened her eyes and saw her sisters bending over her "Ron, I love you Ron!" She began doing that stupid fake kissing thing, making Marie very mad.  
  
"I wasn't," said Marie.  
  
"You were," said Talia.  
  
"Crimony, wake me up when I talk in my sleep!"  
  
"But it's fun to hear you." Said Lilah "You're just so pathetic. Ron isn't even that cute!"  
  
"Oh, you've done it now!! How dare you insult Ronald Weasley!!"  
  
Marie jumped up and attacked Lilah, though it didn't do much, because anything about Lilah was lethal.  
  
Marie was not badly beaten, but she ran outside of the motor home, climed up a tree, and hid. It was very dark, and she couldn't see much, but she could tell that there were tents sattered all around. It was packed in Tucalota Springs.  
  
She sat in the tree for a few moments, pondering her dream. But she got down for supper (she had slept throught second breakfast, elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, and dinner. :D ((I am a Lord of the Rings freak also, excuse my outbursts))).  
  
Afterwards she pulled the bed down, crawled under the blankets, and drifted into yet another dream....  
  
~*.*~  
  
She was in the air. High in the air. Marie was afraid of hieghts. But she felt oddly secure.  
  
Looking down, she realized that she was on a broomstick. Way high up above the Quidditch Pitch. She was in the keeper's possition.  
  
"Wicked!!" she yelled. Harry cheered to that from above her. She noticed that new players were united in the little circle. One of which being Ron!  
  
"Yay!!" she squealed.  
  
The Quidditch match soon began. She was playing rather well.  
  
Until a bludger whizzed past the tail end of her broom and came back to hit her hard in the head. Ron nearly fell off his broomstick as he noticed this.  
  
Marie swaggered on the broomstick. She leaned to one side and fell off. She groped for the broomstick, but it was folly.  
  
She closed her eye and waited for the ground to come, but instead she got soft arms around her.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
Ron was gripping her tight in his hands. He nearly fell off of his broomstick from catching her, but Harry pushed him upright.  
  
"You OK?" he whispered into Marie's ear.  
  
"Just fine," said Marie "Thanks to you."  
  
She gave him a kiss on the cheek as Harry retrieved her broomstick.  
  
"Nice catch, Ron," he said.  
  
"Can I still play?" asked Marie suddenly.  
  
"If you want to, I reckon," said Ron "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"Yup!" Said Marie. She took the broomstick and hopped on.  
  
"Let's win!"  
  
She zoomed away to her position. The Gryffindor crown went wild.  
  
Harry and Ron smiled, and the game resumed.  
  
They were doing well. Well indeed!  
  
Soon enough they had won the game. Marie cheered and nearly fell off of her broomstick. Ron sped over to where she hovered, cheering. He gave her a bright smile, which she returned. He lifted her off of her own broomstick and put her on his.  
  
'This is good,' thought Marie.  
  
A victory lap on Ron's broomstick. All going her way.  
  
He leaned in for a kiss, and she was just about to get what she wanted, when suddenly....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I AM PSYCHOTIC!!!! YEAH!! OK, this is what I do when I get bored. It is a bit odd, but it's pretty funny. It gets really interesting, too. Anyone who ever read this on harrypotter.com (the character's name's were different and I tweaked it a little) I'm sorry I never finished!! I had a lot of loyal followers and I let them down!! That's OK, I'm sorry. Please R/R, flames will be used to toast marshmallows and weanies. :D 


End file.
